dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rappa
is the EX-Fusion of Raditz and Nappa first introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Rappa has Nappa's facial features and facial hair, but with Raditz's long spiky hair and Battle Armor. Unlike his Fusion Dance counterpart, Rappa lacks a Scouter and wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left forearm. He also possesses a Saiyan Tail which he wraps around his waist just like both his fusee do. Personality Like his fusees, Rappa is a proud and brutish Saiyan warrior. He seems happy about his increased power gained as a result of being a fusion. Biography Power As EX-Fusions are weaker than fusions produced by the Metamoran Fusion Dance, presumably Rappa is weaker than his Fusion Dance counterpart, Natz. However, Rappa has the advantage of not being bound by a time limit as he can remain fused as long as he continues to wear his Metamo-Ring, while Natz can only maintain his fusion for half an hour, thus while he may be weaker in terms of power, he can remain fused much longer than Natz. Like Natz, Rappa is a B-Rank fighter which makes his EX-Fusion weaker than the likes of EX Gotenks, EX Yamhan, Bulpan, Pandel, Dodobon, and Turtz who are all A-Rank. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using Ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Power Up' - The ability to increase PWR by powering up. One of Rappa's learnable special moves acquired from Nappa. **'Power Up EX''' - Rappa's signature special skill which allows him to power up and increase PWR once per battle without using up ki. *'Speed Up' - The ability to boost SPD. One of Rappa's learnable special moves acquired from Raditz. *'Double Sunday' - An double energy wave fired from both hands. One of Rappa's learnable special moves acquired from Raditz. *'Mach Kick' - A fast Flying Kick based rush technique. One of Rappa's learnable special moves acquired from Raditz. *'Acrobat' - Resistant to ring out via acrobatic maneuver. One of Rappa's passive Skills acquired from Raditz. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boost with every attack. One of Rappa's passive Skills acquired from Raditz and Nappa. *'Speed Genius' - Takes a little less time to act. One of Rappa's passive Skills acquired from Raditz. *'Tough' - Slows timeline reversal. One of Rappa"s passive Skills acquired from Nappa. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, Rappa wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm which was formed by Nappa and Raditz's two Metamo-Ring fusing along with them. Rappa can remain fused as long as he wears it and can defuse at will by removing it. Forms Great Ape As he possesses a Tail, Rappa has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when exposed to a source of Blutz Waves, either naturally by a celestial body like the Moon or artificially via a Power Ball or Blutz Wave Generator. Though he possess the potential to transform, he does not actually transform in Dragon Ball Fusions. As a result, it is unknown if he retains full control of himself while transformed like Nappa or not like Raditz. Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Siblings